


嘉闻 | 吃醋

by jdnxenel



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdnxenel/pseuds/jdnxenel





	嘉闻 | 吃醋

时间线接决赛后，嘉闻双向暗恋，快乐的主观纪实向  
一如既往的有很多我臆想的内容  
车速-80（如标题上的轮滑车一样），非常墨迹   
逻辑和科学道理都被我吃了大家看个乐就行

身处这个圈，我时常告诉自己cp出道即美帝

焉栩嘉记得自己能够发现这个地方还是托赵政豪。

一次a班集合，大家又找不到了这个小家伙的身影，于是便分头行动去寻找。

赵政豪跟大家提过有时候自己会躲在一些暗处去默默写歌编曲，焉栩嘉便只好见一块窗帘就去翻开看两眼。

焉栩嘉和赵让一路走到食堂，在边边角又看到了一块小小的窗帘。

赵让掀开了帘子，发现了正看着楼下哼唱着歌曲的赵政豪，手里攥着的记事本也跟着一晃一晃的。

“政豪，你这样子被楼下的人抬头看到的话有点吓人吧？”赵让伸出手拉起坐在那里的赵政豪，一边开玩笑地询问。

焉栩嘉也拍拍赵政豪的肩膀，视线转向那个小隔间：“这个玻璃上是不是贴了什么东西？”

赵政豪对于焉栩嘉的发现非常开心，点了点头：“是的！我之前和大雄试过，从楼下看别人是看不到我们的。”

“而且这些窗帘也厚，你一拉起来除了黑了点之外隔音效果也很好。”赵政豪继续对着两个人说，“反正大雄弹吉他什么的一般也是录音为主，实在需要光就再掀开这些窗帘蹭一下楼下的光就好啦。”

焉栩嘉不知道为什么自己会记得这个小插曲记得这么清楚。

可能是感慨这两个内向的男生真的是和别人有些不同的爱好和追求吧。

焉栩嘉还是更喜欢热闹一点的。

……

不过，现在似乎不是什么需要多热闹的时候。

大家回到了住了三个多月的宿舍，各自拉着自己最亲近的朋友说着自己最想说的话。

哇唧唧哇的几个人也不例外。在各自再一次拥抱、祝福、甚至打闹了几下之后，夏之光首当其冲地跑到大通铺去找自己关系好的另外几个人。

焉栩嘉和赵磊也回到了自己的房间，赵磊的心情相比于当时已经平静了不少，跟焉栩嘉聊起来的时候也更多的提的都是开心的事。

“我不是站在那个出道位的台子上吗？我就一直看着你们五个人在干什么。”赵磊翻出吉他，没有急着弹，只是轻轻地擦拭着，“你和阿粤不是站在一起吗？我就记得当时宣布闻闻的排名的时候，大家都很开心。”

“虽然都在笑，但就你一个笑得跟个地主家的傻儿子一样。”赵磊收起吉他，“虽然你本来就是。”

“还在那里看着屏幕傻笑，”赵磊看着焉栩嘉的脸有点发红，继续对他说着，“笑完还要学闻闻比个v的手势，你就想我这么隔大老远的都看到了，镜头会拍不到吗？”

焉栩嘉不死心地狡辩：“不，我觉得我已经比平时收敛了。”

“那是因为平时有剪辑组的天使们帮你剪掉了些不太适合出现在画面里的：）”赵磊翻了个白眼，“你也别和我说什么跟我还有跟洛洛谁的互动也挺亲密的。”

“刚刚夏之光那个大傻子都问了我一句怎么台后采访到闻闻的时候闻闻几乎都在看着我不看另一边的几个人。”

“你说他为什么不肯看？又不是怕扭到脖子。”

赵磊甩下这些话之后就非常“嫌弃”地朝焉栩嘉摆摆手，对他又说了句“现在闻闻就在隔壁你自己看着办吧”便拿起卸妆棉洗面奶什么的离开的房间。

阳光房此时此刻本来就没有什么人，大家全都跑到大通铺去了。

大通铺的热闹和阳光房的冷清形成了鲜明的对比，也难怪从一开始就住在这里的周震南和夏之光经常跑到旁边的寝室来叫嚣着“这里是冷宫”。

赵磊是怎么知道翟潇闻现在也还待在阳光房的？焉栩嘉回忆着，想起翟潇闻刚刚在六个人散开之前抓着赵磊的衣袖说了几句话。

行吧，他再不明白赵磊和翟潇闻的意思他就是跟夏之光一样的大傻子了。

这里没有黑夏之光的想法，焉栩嘉自己补充着。

想到这里之后，焉栩嘉便站起了身向门外走去，心里酝酿着可以说的话语。

翟潇闻一个人坐在椅子上，面对着书桌和书桌上的东西发呆。

他知道自己在台后的表现有一些反常，大家似乎都看出来了。

赵磊还帮自己跟大家解释只是自己太激动太紧张了，不知道该看着谁说话对着谁说话。

翟潇闻的手搭在桌子边沿，有一下没一下地敲打着，心里哼唱着不知道哪里听来的音乐。

放空放得可能有点厉害了，翟潇闻连焉栩嘉走近自己身边都没有注意到。

一双温温凉凉的手贴在翟潇闻的眼睛上，翟潇闻刚想抬起手把对方的手拉下来，却听到头顶传来对方微微有些沙哑的声音：“别拉下来，我带你去个地方。”

听到声音后翟潇闻本想行动的手便放下了。随后捂住自己眼睛的从手替换成了一块布条，虽然也不知道焉栩嘉这个家伙是从哪里找到的。

翟潇闻看不到路，只好顺着焉栩嘉牵着自己的手往前走，走了没几步之后焉栩嘉便搭着翟潇闻的肩，让两个人靠得更近了后才继续慢悠悠地往前走。

走的有点慢，再加上自己脑袋现在晕晕的，翟潇闻发现自己真的不知道自己现在被带到哪里去了。

翟潇闻难得觉得自己的听力还是有些敏感的，他听到了别人之间的对话，虽然模模糊糊的听不太清楚，但他却很清楚地听到了身旁传来了一声叹息，以及掀开窗帘的声音。

“小心一点，别被绊倒了。”焉栩嘉扶着翟潇闻的肩膀和胳膊。

翟潇闻配合地点点头，又想着我之前也看不到你怎么就不说了。

事实证明，在有亮光的地方遮住眼睛和在一片漆黑的地方遮住眼睛还是有很大差别的。

翟潇闻意识到自己可能真的被带到了一个有些陌生的地方，他只能抓住自己唯一熟悉的人。

自己被慢慢推到边缘，翟潇闻感觉这个地方应该很小，他没退几步就靠到了软软的窗帘布上。

焉栩嘉没有解开翟潇闻眼睛上的布条，只是松开和他相握的手，面对着他慢慢靠了上去，双手环住翟潇闻还算精瘦的腰，脸埋在翟潇闻的肩窝上，气息全部都打在了翟潇闻的脖子旁。

翟潇闻被这个动作刺激的抖了一下，然后带着犹豫却又有些期待的心情慢慢回抱住了焉栩嘉。

“再抱得紧一点。”焉栩嘉对翟潇闻说着。

翟潇闻不知道焉栩嘉想干什么，但还是顺着焉栩嘉的话和自己的心如实做了。

翟潇闻再次听到了窗帘被拉起的声音。

现在整个世界真的彻底暗下来了。

翟潇闻就着这个姿势用放在焉栩嘉背上的手指戳了戳对方：“你想干什么？”

“……”

“嘉嘉？”翟潇闻等了好久都没等到对方的回答，“焉栩嘉？”

“……结束了。”好像又过了很久，焉栩嘉终于抬起头，头发丝扫到翟潇闻的脖颈上，有点痒。

“我们终于一起出道了。”焉栩嘉的手摸上翟潇闻的脸，还是温温凉凉的，“……对不起。”

“对不起……什么？”翟潇闻被焉栩嘉愈发亲密的动作整得有些慌乱，他试图侧过脸躲开焉栩嘉的触碰，但又被掰了回来。

焉栩嘉的拇指划上了翟潇闻的嘴唇，轻轻地按揉着：“你知道我想着这里想了多久吗？”

然后下一秒，翟潇闻觉得一个同样柔软的东西贴上了自己的嘴唇。

翟潇闻觉得自己要么是在做梦，要么就是大脑已经宕机了。

他觉得自己产生了幻听，甚至产生了怀疑，或许从最开始，那个走进自己房间的人根本就不是焉栩嘉。

他是喜欢焉栩嘉没错，可是他一直觉得焉栩嘉跟别的许多人关系都好。

即使是喜欢男生，也不应该会是自己。

翟潇闻不得不承认他居然能在这个时候一边被人撬开牙关一边想着亲自己的人还可以去喜欢谁。

“嘶……”嘴唇被轻轻咬了一下。

“专心点……”焉栩嘉的声音变得有些含糊，“我好不容易才做出这样的决定的。”

翟潇闻好像从声音里听到了一丝委屈。

不管焉栩嘉到底是怎么想的，翟潇闻再次决定遵循自己的内心。

只不过……

翟潇闻一边试着回应焉栩嘉那生涩的吻技，一边小心翼翼地用后脑勺蹭着窗帘布，想要把眼睛上的布条蹭下来。

焉栩嘉在发现翟潇闻允许自己亲上来的时候就已经处在疯癫的边缘了。

他用舌头轻轻扫过翟潇闻的牙关，然后探入深处，却没想到翟潇闻直接迎了上来。

两条舌头在相触的那一瞬间就让焉栩嘉再也刹不住车。

他也不顾翟潇闻事后会不会嘲笑自己笨拙的吻技，他现在只想一步一步，再近一点的靠近翟潇闻，贴近翟潇闻。

如果和喜欢的人接吻感觉是很美好的。

那和暗恋的人接吻还得到回应简直就像是踏在前往桃花源的道路一般的梦境之中。

昏暗幽闭的小房间里只有两个紧紧贴在一起的男生，在里面只能听到令人脸红、让人遐思的接吻声。翟潇闻用头蹭掉布条的尝试无果，便再次试着把自己被焉栩嘉压住的胳膊抽出来。

焉栩嘉感受到翟潇闻的动作，又啃咬了两下翟潇闻的唇瓣之后先暂时放过了他。

两个男生靠着彼此轻喘着气，呼吸全部揉在一起。翟潇闻手一拉便轻易撤掉了眼上的布条，又花了几秒钟适应这片黑暗。

黑暗之中，借着不知道哪里透来的光亮，只有焉栩嘉的眼睛和沾上自己唾液的嘴唇是亮晶晶的。

翟潇闻觉得这下自己的耳朵已经是热得发烫了。

焉栩嘉对上翟潇闻的眼睛，原本几乎压在翟潇闻身上的身体也慢慢抬起，给翟潇闻一点活动的空间。

翟潇闻站直了身子，一言不发地盯着焉栩嘉。

焉栩嘉听到了自己急速的心跳，微张着的嘴似乎是最后帮助自己调节心跳的机会，可是他已经想不到去做这件事了。

相较于翟潇闻，早就适应这片环境的焉栩嘉看见翟潇闻笑了。

“嘉嘉……”带着些许暧昧的口吻，焉栩嘉感觉到翟潇闻把两只胳膊搭在了自己的肩膀上，“有没有人和你说过，接吻这种事还是要看着彼此比较有感觉？”

焉栩嘉虽然很配合地搂住翟潇闻的肩膀，但还是颤着声音：“有，有什么感觉？”

“……我也不知道。”翟潇闻的声音一下子恢复了一些俏皮，“从刚刚来看你肯定没和人亲过嘴，吻技太烂了。”

“……”

“不过我也没有，”翟潇闻的声音到这里又多了一些雀跃，“所以你虽然亲的很烂，但我非常喜欢。”

“所以你现在愿意再亲亲我吗？”

焉栩嘉张着的嘴缓缓闭上，抿了两下，带着两个人的口水，特别滑。

他听出来翟潇闻话里的意思了，现在翟潇闻的呼吸声就拍打在自己的脸颊上。

焉栩嘉揉了揉翟潇闻的腰，在失去镇定假象的前一刻丢下一句“那我就不客气了”后便再次寻上了翟潇闻的唇。

翟潇闻的嘴角微微勾起，在焉栩嘉的舌头伸进来的那一瞬用自己的嘴唇叼住吸了一下，满是挑逗的意味。

焉栩嘉也不甘示弱地一步步攻城略地，舌尖细细舔过翟潇闻的唇纹，再到牙齿，最后和翟潇闻的舌头亲密接触。

暧昧的氛围充盈着小小的房间，这个吻终究是变了味。

原本乖巧地搭在翟潇闻腰上的手不老实地往下移动了些许，然后开始有一下没一下地揉捏起来。

“……”翟潇闻停下和焉栩嘉的接吻，把贴在自己身上的家伙推远了一点点，“你想干什么？”

“……我已经忍了好几个月了。”焉栩嘉用着一种无辜的眼神看着面前微皱着眉的男生，搭在翟潇闻屁股上的手也没有离开，“闻闻……潇闻……”

翟潇闻最吃焉栩嘉撒娇的这一套，本来就憋了有段时间的身体现在也被焉栩嘉这么折腾之后有了点反应，只是想着这个时间地点都实在太匪夷所思了而不敢继续下一步。

“……我没干过这档事。”

“没事，我也没干过。”

“……都没干过才有问题好吗！！！”翟潇闻想去敲敲焉栩嘉的脑袋，“要是出了三长两短怎么办？”

“闻闻不用怕，”焉栩嘉从口袋里摸出一管润滑液，“我准备好了。”

“你哪里来的这个玩意儿？”翟潇闻震惊。

焉栩嘉打了个哈哈想要揭过这一页，手却被翟潇闻抓住了不松开。

焉栩嘉立刻双手举过头顶坦白道：“所以我说了嘛……我盯上你很久了。”

“……”翟潇闻盯着焉栩嘉看。

焉栩嘉被看得有些不好意思，但他也注意到其实翟潇闻并不排斥这件事，便放下双手，重新抱过翟潇闻开始撒娇。

翟潇闻的手抬起来又放了下去，实在是受不了对方这么蹭着乱点火，只好用一只手揉了两下焉栩嘉的脑袋。

“……你轻点，我怕疼。”

当焉栩嘉真的把带着润滑剂的手指送进自己某个地方时候，翟潇闻觉得自己只差一口气就能去骂娘了。

为了方便焉栩嘉做扩张的事情，翟潇闻也算是半不情愿地转过身背对着焉栩嘉。

眼前只看得到深色的窗帘布，倒没有多脏。下身传来的诡异而羞耻的感觉让翟潇闻还是选择了不记嫌地一把把脸埋进窗帘布里。

太羞耻了，翟潇闻想着，让他做一只可爱且迷人的鹌鹑吧。

可惜现实往往并不能如愿。

刚把脸埋进去后的两秒钟翟潇闻就被身后的人拉起来，被迫压低腰抬起头：

“窗帘脏，你别往那上面蹭。”焉栩嘉一边又塞了一根手指进去，一边对身下的人说着。

已经进了三根手指的翟潇闻感觉并不是多好，他没忍住要了两下屁股：“你确定干这件事真的会爽吗？我现在很怕我们俩一起痛到失去意识。”

焉栩嘉完全没把翟潇闻的话听进去，他的眼睛完全被翟潇闻刚刚无意识晃的几下屁股给吸引了。

感觉自己身下又是一阵胀痛，焉栩嘉咬咬牙忍住了直接捅进去的欲望，只是拍了下翟潇闻的屁股：“你别勾我。”

翟潇闻莫名挨了一下也忍不住，忿忿地扭着身子转过来看焉栩嘉：“这又不是我能控制……唔！”

翟潇闻被焉栩嘉的一按爽得打断了自己的话。

刚刚差点被后面那个家伙折腾得要软掉的分身也再次颤颤巍巍地抬起了头。

“就是这里吗？”焉栩嘉看到翟潇闻的反应，手指又在那个凸起的地方按了按。

“啊……你别给我戳那里……”翟潇闻因突然从异物入侵的不适变成爽得能让人浑身发抖的转变而没控制住自己的音调和音量，“唔……你别一直戳那里，不要！”

焉栩嘉的手指又被狠狠地夹了两下，这次是真的忍不住了。他又抹了点润滑液在自己肿胀的分身上，撸动了几下后便将头抵在了翟潇闻的穴口。

当自己真的要被破后面的时候，翟潇闻还是慌了，他挣扎着开口：“嘉嘉……”

焉栩嘉没有应翟潇闻的话，只是默默地将分身的头先挤了进去，惹来翟潇闻的一声闷哼。

焉栩嘉一手扶着自己性器的进入，另一手沿着翟潇闻的腰划到了前面，摸上了小潇闻，然后开始帮这个已经没有手的家伙抚慰起来。

别人帮忙手淫的感觉还是和自己的五指姑娘不一样的，翟潇闻迷迷糊糊地想着，接着自己的顶端就被对方的拇指轻轻刮了两下，后面刚插入一个头的家伙也又进去了一节。

虽然宽度已经大于了焉栩嘉三个手指扩张时的宽度，但翟潇闻并没有太多难受的感觉。

随着前面被抚慰地越来越舒服，翟潇闻也就随着焉栩嘉在自己身后进入的动作了。一边时不时地哼哼两下一边还要指导身后这个卖苦力的男生：“再快一点嘛……嘉嘉。”

焉栩嘉被这个软糯糯的声音激得又涨了一圈，本来顾忌对方痛的想法也被当事人完全放弃，焉栩嘉掐住翟潇闻分身的顶端，把剩的一截全部要一口气送了进去，狠狠地擦过那个凸起的点。

“啊……！焉栩嘉！”翟潇闻本来轻轻的呻吟被迫一下子拔高，想要射精的念头也被掐断，“你……唔嗯……”

焉栩嘉松开握着对方分身的手，两只手一起掐着翟潇闻的腰就开始抽插起来：“想弄就自己弄吧。”

翟潇闻背对着焉栩嘉翻了个白银，正想开口指责一下他这不负责任的行为，却被身后每一次都大半抽出又猛的冲入，每一下都爽快地指向自己凸起的点的方式爽的连呻吟声都不能好好控制。

“哈啊……焉栩嘉，你，你个家伙……”翟潇闻的双手死死扣住窗帘布，自己的上半身还穿着自己洗漱完换下的一件宽大的T恤衫，现在已经被焉栩嘉掀起了大半，露出了自己光滑白皙的背部，还在被轻轻抚摸着。

焉栩嘉就着这个抽查的狠度和速度，却是压低了腰背，然后把手摸向了翟潇闻胸前的两颗红樱。

“我怎么把这边忘了呢……”焉栩嘉一边像是在自说自话，但是手已经开始掐住两粒凸起开始扣弄：“闻闻这里有感觉吗？”

翟潇闻不想说话，也说不出话。他觉得自己现在应该浑身上下都是粉红粉红的。

上下一起的刺激有点爽得过头了，更何况身后那家伙已经开始在自己的背上留下他的印记，身体和心理上的快感让翟潇闻已经有些云里雾里，也几乎忘记了自己一开始的那种抗拒和羞耻感，原本还有些压抑的呻吟也变得越来越贴近他的本音，蒙上了翟潇闻特有的诱惑感。

处男的第一次做不到多么的持久，随着翟潇闻先一步的释放之后，焉栩嘉没几下便也交代在了翟潇闻的身体里。

翟潇闻继续不控制音量而相对大声的哼哼两下。焉栩嘉也在进行了几十下抽插后，放慢了速度，手也重新回到翟潇闻的腰间开始帮他撸着软下来的分身延长快感，又同时胡乱地抚摸着。

“闻闻……我真的，真的好喜欢你啊。”焉栩嘉垂下眼眸，用着平淡却又足够镇定的口吻说着，“我从来没想过我会对一个男生动心，还一发不可收拾。”

翟潇闻的脑子还在刚刚爽过一轮的高潮里没有完全清醒过来，便是脑子想到了什么就直接说了出来：“唔……那你今天还去扑到赵磊身上……去搂赵让的脖子，离他那么近明明就要亲上了……还有洛洛，我已经不想回忆了……”

“焉栩嘉……你是不是对这些个人都说过我喜欢你啊？”翟潇闻对今天焉栩嘉跟别人有过的亲密接触如数家珍，一个一个的名字报过去，“以前的还有的我就不说了……焉栩嘉啊焉栩嘉，你真的……啊，啊……你别顶那里，我好好跟你说话呢！”

焉栩嘉听着翟潇闻的话气得用自己还在对方身体里半硬的性器顶了几下，又听到翟潇闻对此的反应之后还是不解气，干脆抓住翟潇闻的肩膀，拔出自己的分身，趁着翟潇闻还在数着那些根本不存在的小情人的时候把他翻了个身面对自己，站定后立刻抬起对方的一条腿就把自己的又送了进去。

翟潇闻被这番动作晃的也说不出话了，身后的窗帘也被大幅度的动作掀开了一些，一楼的光亮撒了进来。

翟潇闻的背直接贴在冰凉的玻璃上，和自己滚烫的身体形成了鲜明地对比，他不自主地伸手去抱住面前的焉栩嘉。

焉栩嘉却按住翟潇闻的肩膀，让他贴在那冷冰冰的玻璃上，自己则低下头咬在了翟潇闻的锁骨上，又舔又吸直到又弄出好几个红痕之后才算放过。

“翟潇闻啊翟潇闻，”焉栩嘉把夹在两人腹间的小潇闻再次摸硬，自己也重新开始抽插起来，他学着翟潇闻的口气开口，“你说我跟别人的关系好，那你看看你之前。”

“唔，唔嗯……我之前怎么了？”翟潇闻一边被伺候得舒服得直哼哼，一边不甘示弱地开口回问。

“我们俩关系不好吗？你不是也和好多人关系好吗？我怎么没见过你去躲着他们啊……”焉栩嘉说着说着还染上了一丝委屈的音调，“我每次想找你，想搭你的肩膀，大多数全被你躲过去了。”

“我就看着你跟林亚冬，跟杜煜他们打打闹闹……搂搂抱抱，”焉栩嘉顿了一下，“我们一起接受采访的时候，你一看到我在看你你就要躲开，不肯看向我，跟别人从来都不会这样。”

翟潇闻听到这些，再加上因为冰玻璃而清醒过来的大脑，终于算是完全睁开了自己的眼睛。

看着这个红着眼睛在自己身上耕耘的男生，再结合他刚刚说的话，翟潇闻刚想解释的时候突然意识到了什么不对的地方：

“等等……嘉嘉！窗帘被掀开来了啊！”

“被掀开来好久了。”焉栩嘉附下身咬住翟潇闻的嘴唇开始舔弄，”你的反射弧也太长了。”

“不是……我的，我的意思是下面的人不就都看到了吗……焉栩嘉！”

焉栩嘉牢牢地把翟潇闻护在怀里，用鼻尖蹭了蹭翟潇闻的鼻尖，“放心好了，楼下的人看不到的。”

“咱们先说回刚刚到内容吧……”焉栩嘉故意放慢了原本在翟潇闻体内抽插的速度，还故意避开对方的敏感点。

翟潇闻被这种挠痒一般的行为折磨地欲望好像又重了一些，他先是不自主地摇了两下屁股，又夹了两下焉栩嘉埋在自己体内的家伙，却只是被对方毫不留情地拍了两下屁股。

意识到想要让自己重新爽起来就必须面对刚刚的话题，翟潇闻伸出一只手揽过焉栩嘉的脖颈，让他低下头之后在焉栩嘉的嘴角落下一个吻，随后伸出一只手牵住焉栩嘉的手十指相扣。

“嘉嘉……我就是因为喜欢你，太喜欢你了，才会那样的啊。”

“我又不知道你到底喜不喜欢我，我只知道要是再跟你腻在一起我就真的会控制不住我就不敢多往下想了……”

“现在我被你亲了被你咬了也被你上了，我觉得我已经能够证明我到底是更喜欢你还是他们了。”

“不一样的，嘉嘉，不一样的。”

焉栩嘉用没有波澜的眼睛盯着翟潇闻，终于还是没有忍住，将翟潇闻被抬起的那条腿又抬高了几分，然后亲上了那已经被自己亲肿亲红的嘴唇。

“我们都是一样的……”

“我果然喜欢死你了，翟潇闻。”

抽插的速度越来越快，每一次焉栩嘉都是极快地抽出又立刻不带停顿地再次撞进来。

撞得翟潇闻又眯起了眼睛，两个人的呻吟声和呼吸声也一步一步地走向混乱无章。

“焉，栩嘉……”翟潇闻也趁着机会咬了一口焉栩嘉的唇，“你这个幼稚鬼……”

“那么喜欢粘着别人……谁看的出来你喜不喜欢我啊……”

“咱俩半斤八两，”焉栩嘉引着翟潇闻的手去抚慰自己被两人抛弃许久的分身，一边发动着最后的冲刺，“喜欢我，还要躲着我，是不是巴不得被我认为你讨厌我……”

“不过现在好了……你是我的了。”

“翟潇闻是焉栩嘉的翟潇闻，焉栩嘉是翟潇闻的焉栩嘉。”

两个人一起达到了极乐的顶峰。

翟潇闻不知道最后自己是怎么回到阳光房的，只知道第二天醒来的时候自己已经被仔细地清洗过了，被弄肿的地方大概也涂了消肿药，总而言之是不怎么奇怪和突兀了。

今天要收拾行李离开了，翟潇闻翻出一件白T恤套上，在走到洗漱间洗漱的时候遇到了赵磊。

赵磊笑眯眯地朝翟潇闻打了个招呼，随后两人便不再多说话。

赵磊弄好之后先一步立刻，临走时却对翟潇闻指了指自己脖子和衣领交接的地方。

翟潇闻诧异，往镜子里的自己看了一眼。

“……焉栩嘉！！！”

赵磊看着翟潇闻满脸通红的样子，把被翟潇闻特意放双肩包上的那根缎带拿起来套在翟潇闻身上，调整了一下之后拍拍翟潇闻的肩膀：“放心好了，肯定看不出来。”

翟潇闻嘟着嘴瞪了靠在门边看着自己和赵磊折腾的罪魁祸首：“你给我等着。”

焉栩嘉笑了笑，冲翟潇闻挑挑眉：

“我随时恭候。”


End file.
